The Blade Stained Red
The Blade Stained Red is a story chapter in Mafia III. Overview This chapter involves recruiting Thomas Burke and taking over the district of Pointe Verdun. There are two rackets involved, the moonshine racket run by Carl Bevers, and the protection racket run by Sonny Blue. The district has a maximum earn of $100,000. Narrative Cut and Run Pick up the dossier from John Donovan then go see Burke at Duffy's Irish Pub in Pointe Verdun. He will be reluctant to join Lincoln, forcing him to take Burke on a madman drive until he gives in. A Nation Once Again Lincoln meets with Burke back at Burke's Iron & Metal and they discuss the situation in Pointe Verdun. This opens up the Vehicle Delivery perk. Moonshine Lincoln speaks with Nicki Burke, who tells him the man running the Sweetwater Distillery is named Carl Bevers. His family runs their shine through the business and sells it to local shops. He moves his stills around, but rumor has it he keeps a map for his drivers. Lincoln decides the best way forward would be to convince one of them to tell him where that map is. Protection Lincoln goes to Mr. O'Connor's Irish Pub to talk with Bear Donnelly, who tells him about Sonny Blue and his protection racket. He apparently lets The Butcher's loan shark and protection guys use the facility for their operations, but Sonny only comes around when he needs to scare his people into shape. They're currently holding one of their own, a man named Ralph McNairy, who was caught skimming and sent there until he gives up where he stashed the money. Bear thinks he may give up the goods if Lincoln was to get him out of the situation he's in. Only Way's Forward *Note: This mission may also appear as part of Brave New World. When Lincoln meets with Burke, he finds him drunkenly singing The Last Rose of Summer, an old Irish ditty, while drinking moonshine from a mason jar. He says to Lincoln that when they first met he thought to himself that "This Chalky bastard is either the luckiest son-of-a-bitch that ever lived, or the kind of man who invites rotten damn luck." Burke was sure it was the latter but admits he was wrong about Lincoln. Lincoln suggests he thank him by calling him by his name, to which Burke agrees. Burke goes on to say how he's spent his whole life scratching and clawing at anyone who came along, even if they were there to help, and it had gotten him nowhere. There's no sense in changing, and the only way's forward. Lincoln lets him know that with Irish Point back in his hands, he will be expecting Burke to bring in as much money as he can, as going after Marcano will be expensive. While Burke isn't happy having someone looming over him, he says a deal is a deal. Before heading off to help torture Barbieri, he sends Lincoln to speak with Nicki, who will need help getting the moonshine operation up and running. Walkthrough Cut and Run Pick up Burke's dossier. *Donovan will give the background on Thomas Burke. Talk to Burke. *Drive to Duffy's Irish Pub to meet with Burke. Try the back door. *Walk around back and find Burke, who'll need some convincing before he joins up with Lincoln. Get in Burke's car. *Getting in his car begins the Drive Like a Madman tutorial. Drive. *Speeding, jumps, drifting, collisions, and near misses will all make the meter fill. Driving safely will make it go back down. Stop the car and get out. *Once you've successfully convinced Burke, get out and he'll tell you to meet him back at his place. A Nation Once Again Talk to Burke. *Head over to Burke's Iron & Metal and speak with Burke, who will fill Lincoln in on Roman Barbieri and his operations in Pointe Verdun. Moonshine Talk to Nicki Burke. *Meet Nicki Burke on the south end of the scrapyard. She will fill Lincoln in on the moonshine racket run by Carl Bevers and tell him about their man who's been keeping an eye on the meat packing plant, Bear Donnelly. The total damage required to bring down the racket is $30,000. Interrogate bootleggers. *There are two Racket Informants for this objective, but only one needs to be interrogated. He will tell Lincoln about the money stash kept at a local cop bar. *Killing the informant will earn you $500 and do the same amount of damage to the racket, while recruiting him will add $1000 to your racket's initial earn with no racket damage. **Natali Balbo: Balbo will be in an alley behind the Fareham Grocery along with some men, and there is a pallet full of moonshine you can destroy that will do $500 in racket damage. **Rudolpho Conte: Conte will be at a backyard party with several civilians around; police are also making an arrest nearby. There will be three pallets of moonshine and $1000 in cash. Rob the cop bar. *Drive to Duffy's Irish Pub and head into the alley in back. There will be a couple of men and police back there as well as five shipments of moonshine inside the garage that can be destroyed. Enter through the back door and take the $10,000 money stash inside. Kill Bevers' enforcers. *There are two Racket Enforcers. Killing each will do $5000 in damage to the racket. *Any enforcers left alive will be waiting alongside their boss at the final racket takeover objective. **Dean Barbaro will be with his crew in an alleyway behind R&R Liquor & Tobacco. There are four shipments of moonshine and one delivery truck that can be destroyed and $250 in cash. **Caesar De Angelis will be in a warehouse along with his crew. There are five shipments of moonshine and one delivery truck that can be destroyed along with $250 in cash. Destroy the moonshine camps. *Steal map to moonshine camps. **Go to the Sweetwater Distillery and steal the map to the camps. There's $4500 in cash that can be collected throughout the facility, as well as three pallets of moonshine that can be destroyed for $500 in damage each. *The moonshine camps are located in Bayou Fantom; each will have two stills, causing $5000 each in racket damage when destroyed, along with $1500 in cash. **The West Moonshine Camp will have one large and three small stashes of moonshine that will cause $3000 in total damage when destroyed. **The East Moonshine Camp will have two large stashes of moonshine that will each cause $1500 in damage when destroyed. Locate and destroy moonshine trucks. *There will be a total of 5 trucks driving around Pointe Verdun; destroying each one will do $3000 in damage. Talk to Nicki Burke. *Once you've completed the required damage you may return to Nicki or continue working on the remaining objectives. Nicki will let Lincoln know that Bevers is over at the distillery. Confront Carl Bevers. *Head to the Sweetwater Distillery to confront Carl Bevers. You may kill him to earn $1000 or recruit him to add $2000 to the racket's initial earn. *The initial earn of this racket will be $30,000, plus anyone you recruited. This can be raised to a maximum of $50,000 by completing The Righteously Fucked once it becomes available. Protection Talk to Bear Donnelly. *Bear Donnelly will be waiting at Mr. O'Connor's Irish Pub. He will give Lincoln intel on the protection racket run by Sonny Blue. The total damage required to bring down this racket is $20,000. Interrogate loan sharks. *There are two racket informants for this objective, but only one needs to be interrogated. He will give the locations of the protected liquor stores. *Killing the informant will earn you $500 and do the same amount of damage to the racket, while recruiting him will add $1000 to your racket's initial earn with no racket damage. **"Red" Gallo will be at the Pearl Diver Motel with a few guys. **Leo Ruggeri will be at The Butcher Block with a few of his men and $500. Trash protected liquor stores. *There will be three Marquis' Fine Liquors marked on your map, each of which will have three men out front inside a Potomac Gallant. There will be $1500 in cash on the desk in the office, and destroying the liquor displays will do $2000 in racket damage. Either one will satisfy the objective. Kill Sonny's enforcers. *There are two racket enforcers. Killing each will do $6000 in damage to the racket. *Any enforcers left alive will be waiting alongside their boss at the final racket takeover objective. **Tito Leone is in a park with his crew near the lighthouse along with $1000. **Fede "Hats" Iocca will be in an alleyway with his crew next to the Roxy Mall. Rescue Ralph McNairy. *Ralph McNairy is being held inside the Roberdeau Meat Packing plant. Freeing him will do $10,000 in damage to the racket, and there's also $6000 in cash inside the building. Take out the beat down crews. *There are five crews and each has three or four men. Each location has a satchel containing $500 and two marked men, each of whom will do $500 in racket damage when killed. Talk to Bear Donnelly. *Once you've completed the required damage you may return to Bear or continue working on the remaining objectives. Bear will tell Lincoln that Sonny Blue has arrived at the meat packing plant. Confront Sonny Blue. *Head to the Roberdeau Meat Packing plant to confront Sonny Blue. You may kill him to earn $1000 or recruit him to add $2000 to the racket's initial earn. *The initial earn of this racket will be $30,000, plus anyone you recruited. This can be raised to a maximum of $50,000 by completing Burke's trafficking mission once it becomes available. Only Way's Forward *Note: This mission may also appear as part of Brave New World. *After taking care of Roman Barbieri, meet Burke at the distillery to wrap up the chapter and the Pointe Verdun district. Result Completing these missions ends the chapter and opens up Brave New World, where Lincoln will confront the lieutenant of Pointe Verdun, Roman Barbieri. You will also gain access to the Vehicle Delivery and Police Dispatcher perks. Category:Mafia III Category:Missions in Mafia III Category:Gameplay